Nisshoku
by Lifesaver007
Summary: Everyone thought that Naruto was a Goof ball, How wrong they are! Now, Naruto has shown his true colors, Is he good? or Is he... Bad? Read and find out! Naruto X Against Konoha. Naruto Harem, Rinnegan & Sharingan Naruto, Bloodline!Cards. M for gore and for safety. Ichimaru like Naruto! Please read thanks!


Hello Everyone! This is my new story! i hope you like it. :D

XOX

Hospital...

"It seems as planned... after all the hardships... it is finally time..." A certain blonde murmurred as he poofed into a smoke.

XOX

The sky was dark, as clouds loomed over Konohagakure no sato , The streets of konoha was silent, as many people had headed home, in warning of a storm arriving. Only thunder could be heard, Until...

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE's MISSING?!" Yup, Until that... Lets head over to the Source of it okay?

[Hokage Tower]

"Tsunade-sama! its a emergency!" A Female with short black hair, came in holding a pig."What is it Shizune? Can't you see i'm busy?" Droned a lady with blond pig tails. "ITS NARUTO!" ,BAM! Sheets of paper started to fly around the room, as the lady had slammed her fist onto a table, breaking it." What Happened to Him?!" Screamed the blond."Hes...Hes... HES MISSING!"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE's MISSING FROM THE HOSPITAL?! ANBU!" Four anbu dropped down. one wearing Inu(dog), One Buta(boar) , one Saru (Monkey) and the last was a Taka (hawk).

"INU! BUTA! SARU! TAKA! TRACK UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HAVE HIM IN MY OFFICE ASAP!" A Resounding "Hai Hokage-sama!" was heard, where they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

XOX

[Outside Konoha walls]

A blond boy was approaching a forest outside the famous Great Wall of Konohagakure, when he turned around and saw 4 anbus behind him, armed and ready to use force if necessary.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Stop! You are ordered to return to The city! STOP! i repeat STOP!" The inu masked man yelled out.

"AHAHAHA! How about No? Ne Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto Laughed. He dashed foreward towards the anbus , and kicked the Taka Masked man, however, he was intercepted by the Buta masked Man, as he was backhanded by the masked man, Naruto dropped to the side, spitting blood at the grass.

"Give it up demon! We outnumber you, be a good little demon you are and give up!" Shouted the Taka masked man, as he cornered Naruto, foot on the blonde's rib cage, and laughed heartily, "Finally... The Demon is going to get what he deserves!"

**SHINRA TENSEI!**

The hawk masked man was shot into the Great Wall of Konoha, as his remains, splattered the wall, Permanently painting the wall red.

Kakashi went wide at this, since he didn't knew anything of Naruto's power. Naruto Stood up, His eyes glowed a hue of red and purple, when he stood up, His appearance had changed, His left eye was red, and had 3 commas, while his right eye was Purple and had Rings in it, his hair , changed to a silver colour with bangs reaching his eyebrows , as his outfit, had changed into a white robe, with a black vest inside, and he wore white shinobi pants, with no pouch.

"I guess... The gig is up! HAHAHA KAKASHI!" Naruto laughed loudly, As he swept his hair back and forth, as he moved to Kakashi.

"What... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF DEMON?" Kakashi yelled, as he prepared to charge electricity in his arms, while the Buta Masked man charged at him, with the Saru. Naruto's eye became slits, as he appeared before Buta, Kakashi's eyes widened, as he saw Naruto, Tear the Boar anbu's head from his neck, as Arteries and bones came out of his bodies, Naruto let go of the corpse body, as blood spewed out of the Anbu's neck like a fountain, This made Naruto laugh sadistically, as he murmured " I remember what you did after all Yamanaka Aoi!"

"You're dead DEMON!" Yelled out the Saru man, as he held Naruto in a chokehold from behind, while Naruto Smiled at this, The naruto that the man held, dissapeared from his arms, a sword came out from his chest, while Naruto held the sheath of what seemed like for a wakizashi on his left hand

**Ikorose...Shinsou...** Naruto Whispered out , the sword withdrew from the man's chest, the Saru Anbu dropped, as blood came out from his mask, staining the ground red.

"I remember what you did... Sarutobi Hoshi."

**RAIKIRI!**

As a hand came out of Naruto's Chest, Naruto opened his mouth in shock, as blood drooled down his mouth, "TAKE THIS DEMON! THIS IS FOR MY SENSEI!" Kakashi Smirked, as he laughed victoriously, it was short lived however... as a smirk formed on Naruto's face... And he exploded, making guts fly everywhere, kakashi, had flew away, and hit a tree, when he saw a head roll towards his leg, making him pale, as he saw... the head of Rin Inuzuka, Suddenly, his world began to shift, as he found himself stuck on a cross, binded.

Tsukuyomi World

"welcome to Tsukuyomi... For the next 72 hours, You will experience the Dissappointment in everyone you love!" Naruto Laugh multiplied a hundred, as Kakashi began to scream in horror.

Why? As infront of him... was his sensei... Minato Namikaze, with his three-pronged kunai, aimed at his heart. "Why kakashi? Why did you treat My son... Naruto like this?!" as he plunged into his heart.

"71 hours, 59 minutes , 58 seconds... long time to go..." Naruto droned.

Real World.

Kakashi, screamed in agony, as he woke up from the genjutsu."Naruto... You're sensei's son?" He looked down, and saw that it was a rock and not rin's head.

"Yip!" Naruto's lip turned into a sly smile. "I'm sorry Naruto... i didn't know... Please Come back!"

His lips, turned into a snarl, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU KNOW! IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU SHOULD HAVE RESPECTED MY DAD'S WISH BEFORE PLUNGING THAT GOD FORSAKEN RAIKIRI INTO MY CHEST FUCKER!"

He panted, as he calmed down, he glared at Kakashi, Hatred rolling out of him,"Because of you... i've lost an eye ! Your Raikiri... Fried my left eye ASSHOLE!"

"Imagine, what Obito... would think when he heard what you did to me... HAHA! You don't deserve that eye Copy cat..." As he reached to uncover his mask,and began to open his sharingan eyelids, "An eye for an Eye is what they say of course... HAHAHa!" he grasped out the slippery eye, and pulled out, the clearing , was filled with a SNAP, and a scream made birds flutter away.

Naruto Took out a cylinder, and put the eyeball into the cylinder, and sealed the cylinder into a storage seal.

"Say HI To sasuke for me! hehehe!"

"Naruto... Wait!" "Don't call me Naruto... call me Ichimaru... Ichimaru Gin." as he walked away, as Shinobis began to dropped down, and started to care for kakashi, Naruto, disappeared in a swirl of cards, leaving konoha, forever.

XOX

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and if you have any questions, please, ask away! :D i'm very open to feedback!

!


End file.
